Extractions
by gtrotter29
Summary: Jane is in need of wisdom teeth extractions and Maura is there to help. Will a very groggy and sedated Jane change the course of their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that just popped into my head. I'm still debating whether to make it a two-shot or elaborate more. What do you all think?**

******All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

* * *

"So what did the doctor say? Are they going to need to come out?" Maura asked Jane as she handed her a glass of wine and sat beside her on the sofa.

Jane grimaced. "Unfortunately, yes. He says he's surprised I waited this long to have them removed. Most people have their wisdom teeth taken out in their teens."

"That is true; though a lot of people don't bother with them if they don't give them problems."

"Yeah, I never had braces and my parents never had that kind of money just laying around for things that weren't needed, you know? They never hurt, until now."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Jane beginning to feel uncomfortable about the procedure and wondering just how she was going to manage the next few days in a considerable amount of pain. Maura was the first to break the silence.

"Have you spoken to your mother about it yet? I'm sure you're going to need someone to accompany you if you're being put under general anesthesia." Secretly, she hoped Jane would ask her. She knew that Angela was more than capable of handling the situation, but also knew that the occasional overbearing mother could be a bad idea in such a situation.

"No, I haven't. I was kind wondering… well… would you mind coming with me? I'd feel much more comfortable if it were you instead of my ma. You know how she can get…"

Maura smiled. "Of course I'll go with you. I'll take you to the appointment and bring you back here after you're out of surgery. You can -"

"No Maura, I don't want to disrupt your life or inconvenience you. If you could just take me home after, I'll be ok."

"You're coming home with me, I'm taking care of you and that is final, Jane. You're my best friend; this is something I am happy to do for you."

In all honesty, Maura had been in love with Jane for years. She had never uttered a single word because she didn't think that Jane would ever feel the same way about her. When it came down to it, she'd rather have Jane in her life as a friend than not at all. She really believed that if she were to ever say a word about her feelings, their friendship would cease to exist. Maura just settled for being the BFF, or whatever Jane called it. She would do things for the detective that she probably wouldn't do for anyone else, that was just the way she was when it came to Jane. She would be anything Jane needed her to be, and that would have to be enough.

"Maura… Maura! Are you ok? You've been staring into space for a while now." Jane pointed out.

"What?" she asked startled out of her pensive state. "I apologize; I must've drifted off in thought."

"What were you thinking about? It seemed like you were thinking pretty hard." Jane replied.

"I was just thinking about you staying here, and how I would love to have you around." Maura replied. It wasn't a lie; she was a master at bending the truth to her needs so as to not break out in hives.

Jane smiled. "I really wasn't sure if this was going to be a good idea, with my being knocked out and interfering with your daily routine and all, but I appreciate it very much. You know this means a lot to me that you're willing to put up with me just so I don't have to deal with my ma."

"Is that the only reason?" Maura asked, a bit of uncertainty crossing her features.

"No, of course it isn't. You know I'd much rather be in your company than my ma's." Jane replied.

"When is the appointment set for?" Maura asked.

"It's for tomorrow afternoon, at 3:00 to be exact. I have to be there a little early because of paperwork and blah blah blah so I told Cavanaugh that I needed half the day and the remaining of the week off. It's a good thing it's already Wednesday; that way I won't miss too much work."

"From what I've heard, you've got enough PTO to go on vacation for half a year and still come back for more, I'm sure he was fine with the situation."

"He was."

"Ok then, it is settled. I shall take a half day with you and the remainder of the week as well. I'll get everything ready so that the techs can do the testing necessary and Pike can be called in should there be a need."

"Maura, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Believe me when I tell you Jane, I'm 100% sure; you know I can't lie."

"Ok then, looks like these little pains in the ass are coming out tomorrow…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows. I can be as sarcastic as the next person so those types of reviews aren't welcome. I was quite clear with the summary regarding the plot. I'm sure all the other writers on this site will agree with me when I say that if you don't have constructive criticism, best keep your thoughts to yourself. Should you have something negative to say, then at least grow a pair and don't leave it as a 'guest' so that I may reply.**

**That said, this story has gotten more attention that I'd hoped for. I'll try to extend it to a few chapters, see what comes of it. I hope that those of you who have enjoyed the first chapter continue to do so!**

* * *

"Detective Rizzoli, please make sure all these pages are filled out and bring them back up please. The doctor will be in shortly."

"Thank you." Jane grabbed the tablet handed to her and went to sit next to Maura. "I don't understand why they always make you fill out so much crap. It's like you're dying or something." She said, irritated at having to fill out the mound of paper before her. "It's the same questions over and over again!"

"Now Jane, the only reason they're having you fill out so much paperwork is because it's necessary for their records, the insurance company, and yourself, you know that. They want to be able to cover their tracks when it comes to these types of procedures, especially when you're put under general anesthesia. There are many side effects that can be had and they want to make sure you're aware of them before going through with the procedure." Maura replied in a soft tone.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Jane replied grumpily as she continued filling everything out. "Emergency contact? Well, that's easy, that's you." She said as she began to fill in Maura's information.

Maura felt her heart skip a beat. She knew that scientifically that wasn't possible, but she finally understood the saying. She was Jane's emergency contact, ahead of even Angela. She allowed herself a second of joy before putting on a straight face once more.

A few minutes later, both were sitting side by side waiting for Jane to be called; paperwork done and returned.

"Jane Rizzoli," called the assistant.

Jane rose to her feet. "I guess this is it. I'll see you after, or when I'm not all drugged up."

Maura smiled. "You're going to be alright, you'll see."

"Is there someone here to take you home after the procedure Ms. Rizzoli?" the assistant asked.

"Yes, Maura, that lady over there," she replied, pointing in Maura's direction.

"Good. It's always better when there's someone to look after you once the procedure is completed. You're going to be quite sedated and out of it for a few hours at least."

Jane just grimaced again as she followed the assistant to the room. Yep, it was going to be a blast.

* * *

About an hour later, Maura, who had been flipping through a medical journal, heard her name called.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Rizzoli did great and is done. I'll be wheeling her out in a couple of minutes. I just wanted to ask if you could pull your car around to the back entrance so we make it easier on her and she doesn't have to walk too much."

"Alright, I shall meet you there."

Maura quickly walked to her Prius and drove to the designated spot. A few minutes later, the assistant appeared once again with Jane in a wheelchair. She seemed oblivious to her surroundings.

Both women helped Jane into the car; she felt like dead body weight, only semi-conscious. Maura thanked the woman for the help and got behind the wheel.

"You did great Jane. They said there were no complications during the procedure. You should have a normal recovery." She said as she drove away.

"Maura? I'm—I'm so tired… and it hurts."

"They've called in the prescription to the pharmacy and we're picking it up on the way home. You're going to be ok."

"Oooook."

Maura took a second to look over at Jane. She was asleep, mouth slightly open. There was a slight frown forming, which Maura took to mean that she was either in pain or having a bad dream. Even then, jeans, t-shirt, hair loose and curls everywhere, eyes closed, she couldn't think of when she'd seen Jane look more beautiful.

Once the medication was picked up, Maura drove them back home. Getting Jane out of the car was a bit of a task in itself since she was still extremely groggy. Not wanting to chance the stairs, Maura opted for the sofa in the living room. It wasn't as comfortable as the bed upstairs, but maybe they could work up to it.

Once Jane was seated, she went and grabbed a glass of water and the medication.

"Jane? Here, you need to take this. It will help with the pain." Maura stated as she held up a pill to Jane's lips. She felt a slight jolt travel through her body as Jane's lips grazed her fingers. She carefully helped her sip some water before helping her into a more comfortable position. "Are you cold? Do you want or need anything else? This medication is quite strong, so I'm sure you're going to be asleep for a few hours. You know I do not condone your diet, but I got you some jell-o and that ice cream you like. That, along with liquids or soft foods is all you're having for a few days I'm afraid. I've gotten everything else ready. The gauzes in your mouth need to be replaced every few hours so I'll be waking you up if you're still asleep and you can go right back to resting; it should only take a couple of minutes."

"Why do you take such good care of me?" Jane asked groggily.

"Because I love you," Maura replied simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I love you too Maur. I've always loved you, since the beginning…" Jane replied, eyes closed, falling asleep once more.

Maura was grateful that Jane was now sleeping, and that she hadn't seen the reaction she provoked with her words. Had she seen it, she probably wouldn't remember it anyway, yet Maura didn't know how to take the information she'd just been privy to. Jane had just told her she loved her. Did she mean it as just a friend? Did she mean it as something else? The way she said it made Maura think that perhaps there was more to it. Jane was in a state of impaired consciousness, there was no way to know if she truly meant what she said, or if she would remember it once she woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for my previous rant peeps. It's out of my system. Anywho, here's another chapter. Enjoy!=)**

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jane was still sleeping and Maura had given up on trying to keep her mind off what Jane had said by trying to read the medical journal from before. Her mind was going in circles around that little phrase and it was beginning to give her a headache. Noticing the time, she went to gather the necessary supplies and went to wake Jane up.

"Jane, sweetheart? It's time to wake up. You need to have the gauzes changed." Maura gently nudged Jane, trying to bring her out of sleep.

"Mm-what? What's going on?" Jane asked, trying to rise from the couch.

"Here, let me help you." Maura held out her hand and Jane reached out for her. With an arm around her side, Maura gently helped her up to a sitting position. "I was saying that it is time to get the gauzes in your mouth changed."

"Maura, honestly, you don't have to do that. I'll do it. It's gross and bloody and gross…"

"You seem to forget what I do for a living, detective." Maura replied with a smirk."

"You have a point…" Jane replied. She carefully brought her hand up to her jaw and noticed just how swollen she was. "My God I must look hideous. I can't believe I'm so swollen!"

"The swelling will go down gradually; the important thing is we prevent infection," Maura replied as she slipped on some gloves. "Ok, open up." She looked expectantly at Jane.

"Maura…"

"I'm not saying it again, Jane."

Jane slowly opened her mouth, mostly due to the pain. She wasn't able to open it much, but Maura was able to remove the bloodied gauze and replace it with a new one quite quickly.

"There, all done. That wasn't too bad, was it?" She asked.

"No, it wasn't bad at all." Jane yawned, or at least tried to before bringing her hands up to her mouth again. "I'm tired, and it still hurts."

"The medication causes drowsiness, and I'm sorry, but it isn't time for another dose yet. Let's get you upstairs where you can rest more comfortably; hopefully sleep will take your mind off the pain."

Together, the two women slowly made their way up the stairs, Maura half a step behind Jane. Jane could feel Maura's hand lightly resting on her lower back, in a protective way so as to help her should she stumble, and gave a small smile. Maura was always looking out for her in her own way.

They made their way into the guest bedroom. Jane had spent many nights in this room, and she just loved that bed; she knew she was going to be able to get some good rest on it. Maura went over to the dresser and brought out some of Jane's favorite sleepwear: sweats and a clean t-shirt.

"Here, I figured you could use some clothing that's a bit more comfortable, and you're in need of a shirt change."

"Thanks Maur," Jane replied as she grabbed the clothing and headed for the restroom.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me. I don't want you yelling, so just send me a text, ok?"

"Wait… what are you going to do?"

"I left all my paperwork at work, so there's nothing to do there. I thought I might do some reading and then start preparing something for dinner, how does that sound?"

"Well, I was kinda wondering…" Jane fidgeted with the clothing in her hands.

"Jane? What were you going to ask?"

"I was wondering… if youcouldstayherewithme."

"Pardon?"

"I was wondering if you could stay here with me." She slowly looked up, her brown eyes finally meeting green. "It's just that, I always rest better when you're near me, and right now you make me feel, I don't know, safe. I just—"

"Jane?"

"Maur?"

"I'd love to stay here with you and keep you company."

"You sure you won't be bored or anything?"

"No, I'll be perfectly fine. In fact, let me go and put on something more comfortable and appropriate and I'll join you shortly."

Jane stood rooted on the spot, unable to move. She had just asked Maura to stay with her, in bed… and Maura had agreed. Sure, they'd spent lots of time together, and while she had slept over many a times, they'd never shared a bed before.

"Stop being an idiot. You're just going to sleep God's sake. Maura is just going to keep you company, that's it. So what if she's going to be laying down just inches away. It's called self control, Rizzoli, keep it together!"

"Jane, did you say something?" Maura asked, walking back into the room. She'd changed into a pair of yoga pants and a loose fitting shirt. "You're not changed yet…"

"No, I don't know where I was there for a second… let me go change."

"Are you ok? Do you need help? You still seem a little groggy."

"No, I'll be ok. Just wait for me."

"Alright."

Jane came out of the restroom a couple of minutes later, changed and ready for bed. Maura was sitting on the edge, waiting patiently, sheets pulled and ready.

"How's the pain?" she asked.

"It's manageable. I'm still really sleepy though. I don't think it will take long for me to fall asleep."

"However long it takes, you need your rest." She helped Jane get into bed and then went to her side and laid down atop the covers. "Is there something you want to talk about while you're in the process of falling asleep?"

"No, I just want to lay here, let sleep come."

"Alright."

"What are you going to do?"

Maura already had her eyes closed. "Meditate."

Neither woman could see or sense the other's struggle. Maura fought desperately to remain normal; Jane had a hard time keeping her hands to herself. How she wanted Maura's arms around her, watching over her, yet she couldn't bring herself to ask. Slowly, she turned sideways facing Maura. Her left hand inched towards her best friend's hands which rested on her stomach. It finally came to rest above Maura's.

"Maur?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Thank you, for today."

Maura smiled. She lifted a hand and let Jane's rest between hers.

"You're welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I realize that the first two paragraphs of this chapter went better with chapter 3 but that's what happens when one writes in the middle of the night; not all the screws are tightened properly. Since you all have already read chapter 3, I didn't want to do a revision, so it will just have a line break. This chapter is a bit longer, and I hope you all enjoy=)**

* * *

Both women drifted off to sleep quite quickly, though it was Maura who woke up a couple of hours later. What caught her attention wasn't Jane's gentle snoring, but her arm and leg wrapped around Maura's body, with Maura's arm over Jane's. She felt just how well they seemed to mold into one another. Not wanting to move, she tried to bask in the moment and enjoy the feeling of Jane's body on hers. She could feel Jane begin to stir a few minutes later, so she closed her eyes and resumed her deep, even breathing, pretending to be asleep.

Jane slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't at home, but in Maura's guest room, in bed, with Maura practically underneath her. She jolted awake, cursing herself for moving so quickly; she didn't want to wake Maura in the process. Once the shock had worn off, she realized how good it felt to wake up like that. Seeing Maura was asleep, she smiled to herself and snuggled against her again, welcoming sleep once more.

* * *

The days passed and both women returned to work, Jane no longer swollen and practically healed. Neither brought up their sleeping arrangement of that day, yet both had an extra spring in their step because of it. Maura continued being as attentive as ever and kept a watchful eye on Jane to make sure she didn't eat anything that would further delay her recovery and while Jane complained about it, she secretly found it endearing and was grateful for it.

She'd never really paid much attention to just how attentive Maura was when it came to her. It was Maura, she was a sweetheart and attentive with everyone, it was just who she was… but she was more so with Jane. She was a detective for crying out loud and she'd just put herself to shame. It was with that thought in mind that Jane decided on a trip down to the morgue the following Friday afternoon.

"Hey Maur, what's up." Jane asked as she strolled into the morgue.

Maura was closing up the 'y' incision, a look of concentration shielded behind her safety glasses.

"I'm just about to finish up with Mr. Edwards here. The shell casings have already been sent to ballistics and the remaining tests are being run by my staff as we speak. What brings you down here?" Maura asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well it's Friday, as you know, and I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight…"

Maura thought for half a second before replying. "No, I don't believe I do. Fridays are usually our pizza and movie night, aren't they?"

"Yeah well, usually, yes. But I just wanted to make sure that you didn't have any other plans. I know that a date can come up sometimes."

"Not this time. I'm available. Are you going out on a date?"

"Me? No ah, no, I don't have a date," Jane mumbled. "I thought we might do something different tonight."

"What did you have in mind, detective?"

Jane tried furiously to hide her blush. There was something about the way Maura said 'detective' that just pushed all the right buttons.

"I was thinking that we could go out for dinner. There's this place I heard about that sounds really nice; I'd like to try it out."

"That sounds like a splendid idea. What's the restaurant called?"

"Rialto I think. Frost was telling me about it, sounded like a good place."

"I've never been there, but I've heard their chef can prepare quite the exquisite duck. I'm surprised you'd like to go there on a Friday night. Don't you have to make reservations in a place like that?"

"Yeah well, I pulled some strings and got us a reservation." Jane said, a small smile beginning to show. "So what do you think? Girls' night out for once?"

"Sounds wonderful Jane; what time shall I be ready by?"

"I'll pick you up at 8."

"Alright."

* * *

Jane stood outside Maura's door and knocked at 8 o'clock. She'd taken much longer than usual to get ready, tossing clothes about her room, looking for the perfect outfit. She didn't usually go to fancy restaurants and one of the reasons for it was because she didn't want to do the dress up thing. In the end, she'd opted for a perfectly tailored black suit (compliments of Frost for one of her birthdays) along with a royal blue button down silk blouse and black pumps. At least that way she wasn't entirely out of her element.

Maura opened the front door seconds later. Jane felt blown away the second she laid eyes on her best friend; Maura was dressed to kill. She wore a navy sleeveless satin sheath dress with knife pleats at the left waist which gave her a perfect fit and Jane a nice demonstration of Maura's perfect curves. She was too dumbfounded to pay attention to anything else…

"Jane?"

"Wait. What?"

"I asked if you were ready to go?" Maura asked once again, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Yes, let's. You look great, by the way."

"Thank you detective, you look great yourself."

The drive to the restaurant passed in companionable silence. They'd started off by talking about the current open case and then decided they didn't want to talk about work anymore. Maura was left to contemplate the dinner menu she'd researched earlier in the day while Jane tried to get them to the restaurant in one piece.

They were seated quickly once they'd arrived. The waiter came by to take their order and was quick to recommend a wine that would go with both their meals. Maura having the more refined palate of the two quickly agreed with him; he disappeared as soon as the glasses had been filled.

"This place is incredible Jane. I really like it."

"It's quite the change from burgers and beer at the Robber, that's for sure."

"So what made you want to try something different tonight? I thought you enjoyed our usual routine."

"I do, yes. I've always enjoyed it. I just thought we could do something different… something more 'you'."

"More 'me'?"

"Yeah, I mean, you like coming to these places, don't you?"

"I do enjoy it, yes; but that doesn't mean we have to do it."

"Well I thought a change could be nice. You always come with me to the Robber; I wanted to bring you to a nice place for once. This is probably the type of place where one of your dates might bring you, so I figured you'd enjoy it."

"My dates aren't usually this fun and comfortable." Maura replied, taking a sip of her wine.

"No?"

"You know about my dates Jane… you tell me I should stop diagnosing people. I just can't help it. And I don't have to do that with you. I feel comfortable; I can just sit here and actually enjoy a meal and the company."

"That's quite the compliment Dr. Isles. I'm flattered."

"It's the truth."

The rest of the meal was had with pleasant conversation. Once dessert was had and the check paid for by Jane, they got in the car and drove back to Maura's. As they made their way to the house, Maura stopped and turned to Jane.

"I had a wonderful time Jane. Thank you for a lovely evening. We are going to have to do that more often." Maura said with a smile.

"I'm glad you had a good time…" Jane hesitated. "Listen Maura, I wanted to thank you, once again, for what you did for me last week."

"I've already told you, you've nothing to thank me for, I know you would've done the same for me."

"That's the thing though, I know I would've. I can say that without hesitation, and there aren't many people I would do that for."

"So then, I think it's settled, don't you?"

"I remember."

"What?"

"I remember what I said that day, the day of the surgery. I know you heard me."

"What are you saying Jane?"

"I'm saying that I've been thinking about this the entire week. I woke up in your guest bedroom that day with you by my side, and I can honestly say that I've never felt happier in my entire life. I know you heard me that day Maur, and it's the truth."

Maura's breath caught.

"I've always loved you, from the beginning, it's always been you. I love you. I'm in love with you, and I know you feel the same way."

"Jane…"

"You wouldn't treat me the way you do otherwise. All this time, all the signals have been there slapping me in the face and I was always too busy to see them. They were crystal clear. The way you treat me, the way you touch me… tell me I'm wrong Maura."

Maura didn't know how to react. Here was the love of her life declaring her love for her and she was stunned. She'd only dreamt of a day when Jane would say those words to her. Now, having Jane in front of her and telling her she loved her was overwhelming in the best of ways.

"No Jane, you're not wrong. It has been the same for me since the beginning as well; I was just too afraid to admit it. First to myself, because I've never felt this way before, I didn't know how to classify these feelings. I couldn't risk telling you and risk our friendship. I had no idea you felt the same way. I just always believed your love to be that of a best friend, and nothing else."

Jane looked into shining green eyes. Only inches separated the two. She took Maura's hands in her own and took a step forward. Their eyes communicated what words could not, and then Maura's lips were on her own, kissing her softly. Jane felt as if she was floating. The kiss was gentle and left her craving for more. Eyes closed, she savored the feeling before looking into Maura's eyes once again.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked, a hint of wonderment in her tone.

"It doesn't matter to me," Maura replied, "as long as it is with you."

* * *

**What do you think peeps? Do you want more? Or is this a good place to end it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I never thought this story would get so much attention! Since there was a demand for more, I aim to please with another chapter. One of you pointed out that it seemed rushed, and I happen to agree with you. I meant it to seem that way, because in my mind, Jane didn't want to waste another minute with the idea floating around in her head. I don't know how many more chapters are going up, but I'll see where I can take this. This has been one of my fave chapters to write=)**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to, you know. I would be perfectly happy keeping this between us for a while longer. To be completely honest, I've loved having you all to myself these last few weeks."

It was Sunday morning and the two were lying down in Maura's bed, arms around one another.

"As much as I would love to keep this only between us, there's going to be a point in time when we're going to have to tell everyone. Knowing my mother, it has to be sooner rather than later. These last few weeks with you have been amazing Maura. I don't want you or myself to feel like we're hiding from everyone, because there's nothing to hide. I love you, you love me, end of story. Whoever isn't ok with that will just have to deal with it."

"I understand what you're saying; it's just that it will change everything at work. I've never cared what people say about me; I've always been the socially awkward one. You? Are you willing to deal with all the teasing and nonsense the men in homicide are going to put you through?"

"Like I said Maura, that's their problem. They can tease all they want, I don't really care. They'd just be jealous because face it, you're a genius, hot, and quite the catch! They'll probably be wondering how or why you ever set your eyes on me."

"Maybe because you're the most caring, sweetest, beautiful person I know. Oh, and I have a hot girlfriend too!"

"Girlfriend, huh?"

"We hadn't established that yet, had we?"

"Nope, we hadn't. Maura Isles, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Maura's laughter filled the room.

"That must've been a Freudian slip then. Of course it's a yes." She brought her lips to Jane's and kissed her long and passionately. It didn't take long for it to get heated and Maura reluctantly pulled back. "I'm sorry, looks like we're getting carried away. I know we talked about this…"

"We did," Jane replied. "We said that we would wait for the right time because we didn't want to rush into things. I for one, think we've done pretty good with the waiting. Now you're my girlfriend though; and I can't think of a better way to celebrate."

"Yes, we've done pretty _well_. I think you're right." Maura replied, taking Jane's face in her hands and resuming where she'd left off.

* * *

"Well this is certainly a surprise. I never see you before dinner, Jane. What's the occasion?" Angela asked as she let her daughter into the guest house.

"There's something that I need to talk to you about ma, and I'm afraid it can't wait for Sunday dinner."

"Oh my God, my baby! Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Ma! Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine, wonderful actually. Let's sit down…"

"You telling me to sit down is never a good sign Janie."

"Ma, just let me talk, will ya?"

"I'm sorry… go on."

"Well, the thing is… I've sorta been seein' someone… NOT A WORD! Let me finish!" Jane said, staring her mother down.

Angela frowned but closed her mouth again.

"I don't know how you're going to take this ma, but I hope that you'll give me, us, your blessing. I've never been so happy in all of my life, and I know that this is the person I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with."

"Sweetheart, you finally came to your senses! I'm so happy for you!"

"Sorry, what? I haven't even told you anything yet."

"You and Maura, you finally came to your senses, didn't you?" Angela asked.

"Wait, where did you – how did you – you knew?" Jane asked, incredulous.

"Janie, anyone could see just how perfect the two of you are for one another. I've just been wondering how long it was going to take you to realize that and get your head out of your ass!"

"Ma!"

"I'm sorry, it's the truth!"

"I'm happy, ma. Maura and I are very happy. She makes feel more than I ever thought possible. I'm in love with her."

"My baby; a blind man could see that. I'm so happy for you!" Angela cried, tears of joy beginning to form as she stood and hugged her daughter tightly. "Where's Maura? I want to congratulate her too!"

"She's in the house ma, I kinda wanted to do this on my own in case your reaction was different…"

"Why would it be different? You're my daughter, and I love you. Nothing you ever do will change that! Let's go see Maura; I want to congratulate my future daughter in law!"

"Ma! Please, don't bombard her with that stuff yet, it is WAY too soon. We barely started seeing each other a few weeks ago for crying out loud."

"Alright, alright, but I'm making something special for dinner tonight! My baby, dating a doctor!"

"Ma!"

* * *

Both women rushed into the house, Jane a couple of steps in front of her mother.

"She's probably upstairs, let me go get her," Jane called out, heading for the stairs. Going into the master bedroom, she found Maura in the closet, trying to figure out what to wear for Sunday dinner.

"Hey, how'd it go with your mother?" Maura asked, kissing Jane in greeting.

"She took it rather well; she didn't even let me finish before she jumped to conclusions. She's downstairs, she wants to congratulate you too. Now, don't say I didn't warn you… she's probably going to start talking weddings and children and stuff and I have no control over her."

Maura laughed lightly. "I'm sure we can handle your mother, Jane. She's just happy for you."

"Happy for _us_ sweetheart."

"Happy for _us_."

Maura and Jane headed down the stairs to meet Angela. She didn't even give Maura the chance to reach the landing before she jumped out and hugged her as tightly as humanly possible.

"Maura, Jane just told me! I'm so happy for you both, my girls!" Angela's tears started flowing. "Just when I thought Janie wasn't going to find anyone because she was too stubborn to see what was right in front of her, you two finally come to your senses!"

"Thank you Angela. The truth is we are both very happy; Jane makes me happier than I've ever been in my life. I hope I make her just as happy as she makes me."

"Of course you do Maur." Jane replied, kissing her on the cheek."

"Oh, my girls! We have to start planning1 When are you two getting married? Have you set a date yet? I'm not getting any younger, and neither are you two, and I want grandkids!"

"Ma! What did I tell you?"

"It's alright, Jane… Jane and I have both talked about this Angela, and we both agree that it is too soon to even begin to think about that. We're taking it slowly, and I hope you can respect that."

"Of course I can, I'm sorry if I got ahead of myself, I'm just so happy. Have you told the others?"

"No, you're the first to know; we wanted it that way. We thought we'd tell everyone tonight at dinner," Maura replied.

"They're all going to be fine, you'll see! The only thing we want is for you girls to be happy."

"We are, ma," Jane replied, smiling and wrapping her arms around Maura. "Very happy."

* * *

**It's definitely true that reviews certainly inspire us to keep writing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think!=)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I realize this may seem a little rushed but I just got bombarded with work and have no idea when I'd be able to continue with updates to this story. I figured this and an epilogue would be ok, I just don't want to leave you, my readers, hanging forever... I have a tendency to do that and I don't want it to happen again. That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!=)**

* * *

True to Angela's words, the rest of the gang responded in kind. Frost, Korsak and Frankie had gone as far as betting just how long the two were going to take to get together and Frost had claimed his winnings after each got beat upside the head by an 'angry and insulted' Jane.

Maura had also been right in saying that homicide was going to give Jane a hard time in the form of Crowe. He had been such an ass and teased Jane about finally coming out as the dyke he'd always known she was before getting punched in the face by both Frankie and Frost. Nose broken and bleeding, he'd been driven to the hospital by his partner only to come back and be suspended by Cavanaugh for a week without pay for his remarks against Jane. Not only that, he'd been forced to apologize and told that should it happen again, he'd be paying a higher price. Jane at first had been as furious as Frankie and Barry, but had been a little shocked at how quickly they'd jumped to defend her honor. It was promptly celebrated with beers at the Robber that night.

Weeks turned into months, and soon a year had passed since the surgery. Maura and Jane's relationship couldn't be going any better. Sure, they'd hit some rocky points like any other relationship, but they always seemed to make it work and come out stronger for it.

* * *

"Maura, I can't believe you managed to get playoff tickets, and these are right on the 50 yard line! That's incredible! I think that if it were even possible, I'd love you even more."

"I knew you'd enjoy your gift, Jane. It's January in Boston and the Pats are still in it, what's not to like for you?"

Jane leaned down and gave Maura a quick but passionate kiss. "I really love you, you know that?"

"I do; now let's go see that game!"

60 minutes of play and a win later, they rose from their seats and Jane started leading them towards the exit.

"Man, that was one hell of a game! Thank you so much, baby! I had an amazing time!"

"Hold on, the night isn't over yet."

"You mean there's more?!"

"Indeed there is; follow me."

Jane's mouth dropped the second she realized where Maura was leading them.

"Maura, this is the way to the locker rooms…"

"I sure hope so, that's where we're headed."

"You got us into the Patriots' locker room?!"

"I did, my love. Now come on, there's a surprise waiting for you."

They walked up to the entrance of the locker room where an important looking man in a suit awaited their arrival.

"Maura, dear, it's a pleasure to see you again! How are Richard and Constance doing?"

"They're great Robert, thank you. How are the grandkids?"

"They're wonderful and growing, you know how that goes."

Jane couldn't believe her eyes. There was Maura, talking with Robert Kraft, owner of the New England Patriots as if they were lifelong friends.

"Robert, I'd like to introduce you to my partner, detective Jane Rizzoli. Jane, This is Robert Kraft-"

"Owner of the Pats! Mr. Kraft, it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm such a huge fan of your team, my family and I root for the guys every season! I know they're playing great right now and I'd love to see you hoist another trophy, sir."

"Thank you detective, and please, it's Robert. Any friend of Maura's is a friend of mine. Our families go back a long time. Please, do come in, I'm sure the boys would love to see a fan."

"_OHMYGOD" _mouthed Jane, trying to prepare herself.

The next 30 minutes were spent meeting and chatting with the likes of Tom Brady, Wes Welker, Vince Wilfork, Rob Gronkowski, Aaron Hernandez, Danny Woodhead and the rest of the Pats squad. Jane was completely in awe of the wonderful gift Maura had presented her with, and her mouth dropped yet again when she was presented with a football signed by the entire team.

"It has been such an honor talking with all of you, truly. I never thought I could get to meet you all, such a great bunch of guys. I wish you the best of luck and will keep on rooting for you all the way to the Super Bowl!"

"Thanks, Jane. It means a lot to the team and I that one of Boston's finest catches our games," replied Brady. "There's just one more thing for you…"

"How can there possibly be more?!"

"Guys…"

The whole room quieted immediately. Tom walked over to his locker and retrieved another football, this time handing it to Maura.

"Thanks Tom," she replied with a smile and a kiss to his cheek before turning to Jane."

"I thought of so many ways to do this… the possibilities were endless. I also have to admit, that they didn't spell out 'you' for me as much as this did. I hope I made the right decision. Jane, the last year I have spent with you has been the best year of my life, and I hope that it is only the beginning of what's to come for us. I love you with all my heart and always will."

She handed Jane the football. There, in big white letters were the words "will you marry me?" The seams held a platinum banded diamond solitaire ring. Tears Jane didn't know she was holding back came spilling out.

"Yes, yes! I'll marry you! This was perfect Maura, I love you so much, and I can think of nothing I want more than for you to be my wife," she replied as she embraced and kissed her now fiancée.

Maura placed the ring on Jane's finger, huge smiles lighting up both their faces. She pulled her close and kissed her bride to be again amidst cheers and claps from the men present.

"I guess ma can go crazy with her wedding planning now." Jane said half joking, half dreading what Angela would have in store for them.

"Be careful what you wish for my love." replied Maura.

* * *

**Yes, I'm a HUGE Pats fan and this is fiction so Maura can be BFFS with the Krafts in this story=) I know the proposals on here always mention Fenway so I figured I'd do it a bit differently. Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**We've reached the end. Thank you to all who have stuck with this story. It was definitely a lot of fun to write! I hope that you truly enjoy this last chapter=)**

* * *

_2 years later..._

Jane, you and I know that normally I don't condone your bad driving, but GO FASTER! Maura practically yelled at her wife.

"I'm sorry amore; I'm going as fast as I possibly can, we're almost there! Just breathe," Jane replied as she cornered at a rather dangerous speed.

Jane was rushing to the hospital as fast as her car would take them. She'd thrown the rules out the window and used her siren to get them to the hospital quicker. For Maura to have an 'attitude' with her, she knew she must be in an incredible amount of pain. It was either that, or if she didn't hurry they'd be having their kid right in the car. They had been enjoying a nice, quiet evening at home together. Just after dinner, Maura started experiencing what they believed to be Braxton Hicks contractions since she was only at 7 and one half months. Once her water broke, they'd known it was time and had rushed into the car to get to the hospital.

Maura and Jane (though the latter not willingly) had read countless books on pregnancy and what to expect once the baby arrived. What they hadn't planned on was having a premature baby. Maura was a first time mother and worrying about it came with the territory. Both women were now bracing themselves, hoping that their baby would be safe and healthy.

Maura was immediately taken to a room once they arrived to the hospital. Angela wasn't far behind and Richard and Constance were flying in from France having jumped on a plane the second they heard. Jane considered herself and Maura very lucky that one of Maura's med school acquaintances and fellow socialite Addison Forbes Montgomery had moved to Boston once she'd left the practice in L.A. Jane knew she was one of if not the best neonatal surgeons in the country and that Maura couldn't be in better hands.

"Ok, so I've taken a close look at the ultrasound and you two need to stop worrying, the baby is perfectly healthy and fully developed. The only thing I was worried about was lung development but it seems that he's just fine and ready to come out."

"He?" Jane asked in awe.

"Yes," Addison replied. "You didn't know?"

"We had decided on waiting until it was born," Maura replied. "I guess we have our answer now," she said with a smile.

"My apologies, I thought you knew."

"Don't worry doc, I think the timing is pretty perfect; and now I get to name the baby," Jane replied, a smile lighting up her face. "Maura and I made a deal, if it was a girl, she would name her, and I would name him if it was a boy."

"What name did you pick out?" Addison asked.

"That I won't reveal until he's born; not even Maura knows." Jane replied with another smile.

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough. Maura, your contractions are about 3 minutes apart and you're almost fully dilated. I'm sure we'll be able to get this show on the road in the next hour or so."

"Thank you Addison."

"My pleasure," she replied with a smile before leaving the couple alone in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked Maura.

"The contractions are coming quicker so they do hurt, but I think my body is getting a bit adjusted to the pain. I'm kind of regretting not opting for the epidural."

"Would you like me to speak to Addison? Maybe they can still give it to you."

"The window for that has closed, I'm afraid. This little boy just better come out quickly." Maura replied as another contraction hit.

Addison's experience showing, Maura was ready to go within the hour.

"Ok Maura, the time has come. Get ready to push, alright?" Addison said as she readied herself at Maura's feet.

"Come on amore, I know you can do this. Breathe, I've got you." Jane said as Maura held her hand in a tight grip.

"Ok Maura, push!"

Maura's screams and efforts could be clearly heard outside the room. Jane felt as if she'd cracked a finger or two, but thought better than to mention anything.

"You're doing great, amore, come on, just one more!"

One last push brought out a beautiful baby boy into the world.

"You have one very healthy looking baby boy!" Addison announced to smiles all around. "Jane, would you like to do the honor?"

Jane grabbed a hold of the scissors and cut the umbilical cord. The baby was carried off for initial tests and cleaning and brought back a few minutes later, the nurse handing him to Jane.

"You are absolutely beautiful, my son. It's time to meet your other mommy. Maura, I'd like to introduce you to Leonardo Rizzoli-Isles, our beautiful son."

Maura held out her arms and Jane gently placed the baby in her arms. Both women cried tears of joy as they looked at their son in awe.

"Leonardo, huh? I like it. It means strong as a lion and I think it is perfect for a Rizzoli."

"Rizzoli-Isles, amore."

"Rizzoli-Isles."

Jane, arms wrapped around her new family, reached down to kiss the baby's head before leaning in and kissing Maura.

"Thank you so much for this wonderful gift. The day you became my wife was the happiest day of my life, but I think you just got bumped." Jane said with a small laugh.

"It's quite alright; I'm not jealous," Maura replied. "Besides, I think you just got bumped too. You make me incredibly happy, Jane. I know that you, Leo and I are going to be a happy family together. This is the happiest day of my life." Maura said, tears flowing down her cheeks once again.

"There's so much more to come, amore. This is only the beginning." Jane replied, as she kissed her wife and baby boy once more.

* * *

**I know that there is at least one story out there with their baby being named Leo, but I just LOVE the way Sasha says her son's name and I thought it went really well with Rizzoli since it is Italian. I do hope that you, my wonderful readers, have enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows, it means the world to us writers. Should you all have the patience to do so and bear with me, I've considered continuing this as a sequel with a look into their family life. I can tell you that the updates will not come as often as they did with this one, but I promise to try my best. What do you all think?**


End file.
